


You're My Greatest Weakness

by calhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is bad with words, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, scared of commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does something kind of stupid but it works out. Derek is an ass and really bad with words about it . Stiles' is not having it. Peter isn't a creeper creeperton and there's fluff. Based on a gif set on Tumblr by <a href="http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52248208620/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-after-a-fight-derek">mysnarkyself</a> Click the link it'll take you to gif set. </p><p>Requested by <a href="http://sighlahey.tumblr.com/">sighlahey</a></p><p>Cheesy but it's the feel good type of cheese not the movie theater nacho cheese that makes you want to die an hour after you eat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Greatest Weakness

“You deliberately disobeyed an order Stiles!” Derek raged as they slammed into the loft, the wolves in various stages of healing and Stiles sporting a nasty cut on his forearm from where the kelpie they had been after had grabbed him. 

Stiles through his hands up in the air, “It worked didn't it?! It gave you the opening to rip the thing's freaking head off.” 

Derek was fuming, “You could have been killed.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles admits cockily, “But I wasn't so what's the big deal?” Stiles leveled Derek with a challenging look. “Besides you didn't seem so concerned about Issac and Scott running in and pissing it off.” 

“That's because they're werewolves!” Derek spat. “You're a human Stiles. Every time we go into a fight I have to account for that weakness. I have to account for you as a liability.” 

Stiles' mouth fell open in shock before bubbling angry laughter erupted from his lips. “After all the times I've saved your ass, after everything we've been through, you think I'm weak? You brought me into your fucking pack Derek. You told me I was part of your family now. And all those nights...” Angry tears welled up in Stiles eyes but he refused to shed them. “All those nights we spent tangled together in your sheets. Now I'm a fucking liability. That's what I am to you?”

Derek opened his mouth to respond, to explain, but Stiles cut him off. “No, don't you fucking dare. I don't want to hear whatever bull shit you're about to spew because you're not as good at it as you think you are and you're certainly not as good as Peter.” He spat. He knew the comment was low blow but Stiles didn't care. He wanted to hurt Derek like he'd been hurt. 

“We're done.” Stiles said after a tense moment. “I won't be any more trouble to you or the pack. I'll take my weaknesses with me and when your bed gets really cold and empty at night don't come looking for for a booty call because I'll let my dad shoot you.” He spewed and before Derek could even recover enough to protest, Stiles was on his way out to the jeep. He was half way home before the tears started falling and he had to pull over and get out so he scream and thrash at the rich forest dirt with heart break. 

Derek was still standing in the living room a half hour later trying to put together what had happened. It was ironically Peter who came in and snapped him out of it. Peter merely raised an amused eyebrow and led Derek to the couch. “I think,” he said with a smirk, “we need to have a talk. Do you mind telling me why the loft smells like tragedy.”

“Because I think it just did.” Derek admitted and dropped his head into his hands with a pained sound. He told Peter what had happened and the more he explained, the more he felt like he was falling apart. “Stiles hates me and he left the pack. Just like everyone else. The worst part is, I don't even know what I did.”

Peter chuckled and relaxed into the plush couch, “I'd venture a guess and say it's because you were being an ass.” 

Derek scrunched up his eyebrows. “No I wasn't. I just wanted to protect him. I don't want to lose him. Humans don't heal and I couldn't bare to lose him.”

“Well that's not what you told him.” Peter replied. “You made his state of being a human a weakness and made him the weak one, which I don't believe is true. I think the real weakness is yours and it's the fear of losing the boy.”

“So what should I do?” Derek asked, feeling utterly miserable. 

Peter shrugged and got up from the couch. “I suggest nephew, that instead of making this about his weaknesses, you should give him a chance to see yours. ” He started to walk away towards him room when he paused and turned back around. His face was softer then it had been in a long time and Derek got a glimpse of the man his uncle used to be before the fire. “Derek you're a smart boy but you're too fond of hating yourself. It's okay to have things again. Not everything turns to ash.”

Sheriff Stilinski was not overly fond of Derek Hale's relationship with his still-a-minor son. But he knew Derek's life hadn't been easy and he thought the boy might deserve something nice for once. So he let Stiles continue 'we're not dating' Derek Hale. He made Stiles smile and that was a good thing.

However he was a little concerned when his son came home from Derek's with a bandage around his arm and tears in his eyes. But they'd had an awkward conversation about it and had hugged. Stiles ignored his phone ringing for most of the night. 

What he wasn't really prepared for was to open the door the next morning to Derek Hale, holding a vase of purple flowers. “Hello Sheriff. Is Stiles home?” 

The Sheriff turned around and yelled upstairs. “Stiles are you home?” 

There was a crashing noise and Stiles yelled back, “No!” 

His father rolled his eyes, “He's not really in a good mood right now. Something I think I have you to thank for.”

Derek flushed and gave the man a sheepish smile, “I know. I messed up and Stiles got hurt. He doesn't make keeping him safe easy sometimes.”

“One thing you will learn about Stiles is that he doesn't make anything easy, even falling in love.” The Sheriff replied with a knowing smile.

Derek smiled and chuckled, “Yeah, he definitely doesn't make that easy. But it's worth it, I think.” 

The Sheriff looked Derek up and down and then at the flowers, “Give me a minute. I'll see what I can do.” 

The Sheriff found his son on the internet looking up something awful he's sure. “I know he's not the easiest person to get along with but Stiles, can you please talk to him.”

Stiles scowled at the screen, “No, I won't talk to him. He made his opinion very clear that I am just a liability to him.” 

His father sighed, “Alright.” 

Stiles acted like he didn't even hear him, “So he can forget it. I'm not calling him.”

“He is waiting downstairs.” He father retorted. 

Stiles gave a shrug like he didn't care but his dad could see the falter of hesitation in it. “Still not talking to him.”

“He brought flowers.” He answered and that made his son's shoulders slump a little and sad but hopeful smile tinged the corners of Stiles mouth. 

Stiles turned around and licked his lips before straightening up very proudly, “Fine, I'll accept the flowers but tell him I'm not talking to him for at least another eight hours. Everyone knows you need twenty four hours of separation for a fight to mean anything.”

The sheriff laughed and shook his head. “Whatever you say Romeo.” He went back down stairs and found Derek sitting on the couch awkwardly, “He says he'll take the flowers and he'll be over around eight.” 

Derek smiled, “Thank you. I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't get hurt again.” 

“Good luck with that.” The Sheriff replied with a laugh as he walked Derek to the door. 

Stiles looked at the vase of wolfs bane with a happy smile. The note was in his hand and he'd already read it almost twenty time.

Here, you can use it on me the next time I'm an ass  
Derek

After an hour he grabbed his phone. He couldn't wait seven more hours. 'Hey sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> The most fluffy thing I've ever written except for a Tokio Hotel fic I think. hope you guys like it. Follow me on Tumblr for reasons and spoilers. [This is a link lol](http://fangasmpodcast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
